She Wants to Go Home
by TwilightChic17
Summary: Its the song Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne. Jazz is singing about Sam who ran away from home after got killed in battle or something. DXS Rated K for Death.
1. I coudn't tell you

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Jasmine Fenton sat up to the sound of a fist banging on the metal door downstairs. She quickly pulled on her robe and raced out her door past her brother's bedroom. It had been left untouched since the day of his death. She paid no mind to anything but the knocking on the door.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Jazz opened the door to find a sopping wet girl barely clothed in her ragged tank top and shredded skirt.

"Sam!?"

The girl looked up tears streaming down her dirt caked face, her violet eyes pale and lifeless. Nobody had seen her since Danny's death. She had run away from her problems.

"Sam, what's wrong!"

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

"I want to go home." She sobbed

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Jazz's eyes welled up, after two years of not finding their daughter; the Manson's moved from Amity Park, no one had lived in the house since then.

"Nobody's home."

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Sam collapsed only to be caught by three pairs of arms. Jack and Maddie had awaken and heard her story.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Jack brought Sam inside and laid her on the couch while Jazz piled blankets on top of her. Maddie walked down the steps choking back sobs as she caressed a pair of her son's jeans and a dust ridden white t-shirt. Jack walked up beside his wife and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. A tear protruded from each of the large man's pale sapphire eyes.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

Jazz brought a cup of hot tea to the young girl and set it next to the couch. Maddie gingerly put the t-shirt over the unconscious girls head. She bit her lip as she watched the girl's pale lips form one word.

_"Danny?"_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Maddie stroked the girl's pale cheek, as a tear escaped from her eyes,

"She loves him."

Jack nodded and sat on the floor next to his wife.

"If only there was a way we could bring him back." 

Sam shivered as coldness drifted in the air of the house. 

_"Danny, please come back." _

Sam's eyes barely opened as her breath grew shallow,

"Danny I'm coming to find you." She whispered as a smile slowly drew across her lips and her eyes closed again. Her final breath escaped from smiling lips.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah_

Jazz's eyes welled up with tears as she fell into her mother and father's embrace. Though faint, they could hear laughter surrounding them as two spirits found each other after years of fear, of loss. She could sense her brother's presence with them as she whispered something hoping he would hear.

_"I love you little brother." _

"_I love you too Jazz." _

Jazz felt a cold hand caress her face and sobbed, a light flashed and it was all over. The Fenton family would never forget this night. Each and everyone had heard Danny speak and felt him with them. They would miss the two teens a lot, but knew that life was just beginning for both of them. And if you ever hear laughter around The Manson mansion in Amity Park you'll know the reason.


	2. The Review Chapter

Yeah, so my first story, Heh I'm workin out the bugs in this site. Trying to figure it all out. I guess I just really liked the song and got it to fit with my idea of Sam and stuff so Review, Review!!!!

RokrnWrtrChic


End file.
